Legends:Jocasta Nu
}} |especie = Humano |genero = Feminino |altura = 1,61 m |cabelo = Branco |olhos = Azul |era = Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica |aprendizes = *Jerec *Olee Starstone *Jin-Lo Rayce }} Jocasta Nu foi uma Humana que serviu à Ordem Jedi nos tempos da Velha República trabalhando como diretora dos Arquivos Jedi por mais de trinta anos. Foi morta por Anakin Skywalker tentando defender o Templo Jedi da 501ª Legião. Biografia Treinamento Jedi e juventude thumb|left|Nu e [[Legends:Kai Justiss|Kai Justiss, nos Arquivos Jedi, lugar de onde tanto se orgulhava.]] Trabalhou para a República em seus tempos finais, sua sensitividade à Força foi descoberta por um Recrutador Jedi, e logo depois trazida ao Templo Jedi em Coruscant para ser treinada, cresceu no meio de um grupo de Younglings no Templo, concluído seu treinamento coletivo, Nu foi tomada pelo Mestre Jedi desconhecido. Após seu Treinamento Jedi completo, Nu saiu Galáxia afora para procurar Arquivos Jedi para sua querida biblioteca, onde conheceu muitos aprendizes e viveu muitas aventuras. Guerras Clônicas thumb|Nu apresentando os Arquivos Jedi para [[Legends:Ahsoka Tano|Ahsoka Tano]] Com as Guerras Clônicas em andamento, mais e mais Generais Jedi e seus Padawans saíam em nome da República Galáctica, e o Conselho Jedi se preocupava com seus arquivos Jedi, Nu e outros foram encarregadas de protegê-los de eventuais roubos, o Conselho Jedi enviou então a Padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, para observar a movimentação no local, quando o caçador de recompensas Cad Bane invadiu os arquivos para tomar um Holocron Jedi, depois de algumas "turbulências", tudo voltou ao normal Ordem 66 e morte thumb|left|A morte de Nu, pelas mão de [[Legends:Darth Vader|Darth Vader, o grande traidor de República.]] Ao final das Guerras Clônicas, a Mestra Nu esperava por todos os outros Jedi no Templo, quando a invasão Clone ocorreu, Nu se escondeu atrás das portas de seus queridos arquivos, quando o Lorde Sith Darth Vader invadiu a biblioteca, Nu se opôs em sua frente pronta para defendê-lo até sua morte. Após uma breve discussão, Nu levou uma estocada no peito pelo sabre de Vader e caiu no chão de seu estimado arquivo. Na época das Guerras Clônicas, Nu era uma mulher fina e de aspecto frágil com longos cabelos prateados que ela usava em um coque apertado. Ela tinha olhos azuis e uma cicatriz pronunciada correndo pelo lado direito de seu rosto. Apesar de sua aparência lúgubre, Nu era realmente uma arma de fogo conhecida entre seus pares, conhecida por sua imensa determinação e força. No entanto, os estudantes jedi mais novos ainda tentaram empurrá-la, tentando fazer com que o bibliotecário fizesse a maior parte de sua pesquisa para eles. No entanto, Nu considerava os arquivos Jedi como uma ferramenta em vez de um serviço e esperava que todos os jedi fizessem suas pesquisas por si só, o que a levou a ser particularmente rigorosa para com esses alunos. Se Jocasta Nu se permitiu ter um apego, teria sido a sua biblioteca. Ela tinha uma característica de ser extremamente confiante sobre a quantidade de informações nos Arquivos e muitas vezes se ofendia se alguém sugerisse que os Registros estavam incompletos. Esta característica foi mostrada quando Cavaleiro Obi-Wan Kenobi notou o suposto desaparecimento do planeta Kamino. Para isso, ela indignada respondeu que, se algo não aparecesse em seus registros, não existia. No final das Guerras Clônicas, no entanto, Jocasta Nu passou a aceitar o fato de que seu Arquivo não continha tudo. Embora um pouco orgulhosa dos Arquivos, Nu foi amigável e útil, mas a maioria das pessoas sabia melhor do que entrar no lado errado dela. Poderes e habilidades Alcançando todas as habilidades básicas da Força na academia durante seus anos de juventude, Nu havia perseguido os estudos como cônsul, aperfeiçoando suas habilidades de pesquisa através de seus estudos como arqueólogo do ExplorCorps. Apesar de ter se retirado das missões de combate em seus últimos anos, ela ainda usava seu sabre de luz orgulhosamente como uma lembrança de seus anos de atividade, durante os quais ela havia recebido uma fina cicatriz vertical ao longo de sua bochecha. Quando acendia o sabre, ele emitia uma lâmina azul brilhante, o que era algo incomum, já que os consulares Jedi geralmente carregavam sabres de luz verde, usados com moderação, mas com habilidade. Equipamento Durante o curso de sua carreira, Jocasta Nu usou pelo menos dois sabres de luz diferentes, um dos quais tinha uma lâmina verde e outro com uma lâmina azul. Nos últimos anos, ela usava vestes inscritas com um padrão Ansata tradicional, que simbolizava seu amor ao conhecimento e ao aprendizado. Nos bastidores O personagem de Jocasta Nu foi criado para Star Wars: Episódio II Ataque dos Clones, onde foi interpretada por Alethea McGrath, uma atriz que também a dublou no videogame de Revenge of the Sith, no qual ela é morta em uma cut-scene de Darth Vader. Jocasta Nu é dublada por Flo DiRe em na série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Flo Di Re, Actress The Internet Movie Database Entre os outros papéis de Flo Di Re foi a voz do Ancião na sequência em CGI de abertura em Fallout 2. Enquanto o Databank original hospedado em StarWars.com deu altura como 1,67 metros, a quarenta e uma das primeiras questões do The Official Star Wars Fact File declarou que ela tinha 1,60 metros de altura. Aparições *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Arqueólogos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Jedi Pesquisadores Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi